Kyru the Half-Sayian: History of Trunks
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: In the future, the androids reek havoc amoung the wold. It is now up to Gohan, Kyru, and Trunks to try and save the future but...will they survive? I OWN NOTHING BUT KYRU, DBZ AND RELATED CHARACTERS BEKING TO AKIRA TORYAMA.
1. Prologue

**Hotshot:** I decided to do all the movies once antroid-cell saga is done- not doing buu because there has yet to be a kaidub of it and I hope they will get to it soon. So, I don't know if I'm gonna do this one and start the android saga at the same time or finish with this one first or whatever. Anyways, hope you all enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **History of Trunks**

 **Prologue**

 _ **Mountain Paozu**_

Gohan and Kyru ran through the forest, towards the Son house. They had felt Goku's Ki drop sharply mere moments ago and now, they were worried beyond belief. As they got closer, they could see Oolong and Puar there, watching.

"Hey, Gohan! Kyru!" Oolong called as the two got closer. They were quick to bypass their two friends and noticed that the warriors and Bulma, who was holding Trunks, were standing in a circle with Vegeta sitting on a rock. Gohan ran into the house, followed by Kyru, and bursts into the room that held Goku. They could see Chichi at Goku's bedside, along with Roshi and Ox King.

"Father?" Gohan called and Chichi looked over at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Gohan…Kyru..." Chichi sniffed. "I'm sorry…"

The two kids slowly glanced down at the peaceful face of Goku. That's when they felt it. Goku's Ki...was fully gone now.

"N...no…" Kyru breathed, her eyes wide. First her birth parents...now Goku? She felt Gohan wrap his arms around her and pulled her close to him, rubbing her back. He slowly led her outside and carefully sat her on a rock a few feet away from Vegeta. Kyru could feel Gohan pet her tail in comfort, something she couldn't return.

"Kyru...Gohan…" The two looked over and saw Krillin walking over to them.

"U….uncle Krillin.." Kyru's voice shook slightly and it was noticeable to anyone who could hear it. Krillin took a step forward when a green arm stopped him. Piccolo walked up ahead of Krillin before kneeling down beside the rock and looked at Kyru. He didn't have to worry about Gohan in this situation, the boy knew that the mourning of his father might be short lived and he had to be at the ready. Kyru on the other hand...she needs to have time to mourn. She is still only a little girl who had to, what he suspect, watch both of her father figures die.

Piccolo placed a hand on the girl's back of the head and leaned forward until their foreheads touched. He watched as the tears started to slip from her eyes and down her cheeks before reaching his free hand out and set it down on her back, rubbing it.

Unfortunately, a new threat emerged six months later.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	2. Chapter 1

**Hotshot:** Sooo sorry I haven't been on top of these fics! Please forgive me, Just been busy and had little to no muse! Anyways, here it is! Also, I know I probably got some facts wrong so please don't flame me for it!

* * *

 **dnanteza18:** are you gonna make an android cell saga kyru series

 **Answer:** Yes, I am. I will be posting the first chapter as soon as I can, so I will be posting in two Kyru fics.

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **History of Trunks**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **Six months later,**_

 _ **Island 9 miles west of South City**_

Gohan and Kyru stood on the outskirts of the city, helping the fleeing people off of the island to a nearby one. They continued to do this as the other Z-fighters tried to defeat the new threat, the androids. They wanted to help the others but Piccolo gave them orders to help the people and they did after some hesitation.

Kyru's head snapped up when she felt a drop in Piccolo's ki, then Vegeta's and then the rest of the others.

"Kyru," waned Gohan. "Don't, alright?"

"But Gohan-"

"We will go there once we help the remaining people."

And that's what they did. Once they were sure that the remaining people was safely on another island, they quickly flew to where they last saw the others. Once they got there, they stared in horror at the sight that greeted them. Their friends were scattered everywhere like ragdolls. Kyru landed with Gohan before running over to Krillin and checked his pulse, only to find none.

"Uncle Krillin…" Kyru stared down at him.

"B...brat…" a voice suddenly coughed. Kyru walked over to the source and saw that it was Vegeta. She could feel his ki faintly, he was still hanging on.

"I'm here, Vegeta." she knelt down beside the once proud prince.

"L-listen to me...carefully...you are a true warrior...of the sayian race…" Vegeta coughed harshly, making him pause. "T-Therefor...I….I entrust the safety of my child...and Bulma...to you."

"I'll protect them with my life, Vegeta."

She watched as Vegeta slowly used the last of this energy and held a fist up before holding up his pointer finger and middle finger together in a gesture. Kyru hasently repeat it, not exactly knowing what it means at all.

Vegeta's arm fell limp over his abdomen and Kyru felt his ki disappear.

"Kyru…" Gohan called over to her. She stood and went over to where he is and she froze.

Laying on his front, at Gohan's feet, was Piccolo. The Namekian barely had ki left and Kyru knew that he didn't have much time left. She quickly scrambled over and dropped to her knees beside Piccolo.

"Piccolo! Piccolo, can you hear me?" Kyru placed a hand on Piccolo's back.

"K-Kyru, G-Gohan." Piccolo gasped in pain.

"Just hold on! We'll get you a Senzu Bean and then you'll be fine." Gohan stated as he started to step away.

"D-Don't."

B-but Piccolo…" stuttered Kyru.

"Y-you can't waste one on me. K-keep them."

"B-but we need you!"

"No, you don't. Y-you both have grown so strong… I-I know you both...can beat these androids." Piccolo coughed up blood. "W-we're leaving it...up to you…"

Kyru and Gohan watched as Piccolo's eyes slowly closed and he was gone.

"Kyru…" Gohan place a hand on her back, his voice slightly trembling.

"I...I have to….I have to go tell Bulma." She stated, swallowing a lump in her throat.

"You don't have to-"

"I do. I'll….I'll meet you back home."

With that, Kyru blasted up and flew into the air at high speeds and got to Capsule Corp in a relatively short amount of time. She landed in the yard and took a deep breath before walking inside and to Bulma's lab.

"Bulma." she called as she walked in.

"Kyru, has the fighting stopped?" questioned Bulma with Trunks in her arms as she walked over to the younger girl before looking around. "Where's Vegeta?"

"Bulma, I…." Kyru swallowed the lump in her throat. "He….and the others didn't make it."

"W...what…?"

"I'm so sorry, Bulma…"

"No...they...they can't be gone!" Cried Bulma as tears started to flow down her cheeks. "Vegeta can't be gone!"

Kyru saw Trunks looking at his mother, confused. He didn't understand why she was crying but when he was older, he will.

Kyru carefully took Trunks from Bulma and watched as she hugged herself, now sobbing. Her parents rushed in a minute later, hugging her and asking her what happened. Bulma told her parents and the two quickly hugged her tighter.

The young half sayian looked at the small child in her arms as blue eyes stared at her.

"Looks like it's just you, me and Gohan now." She murmured lowly.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


	3. Chapter 2

**Hotshot:** Sorry if these chapters are so short, I'm trying, I promise. I'll try to make this chapters longer. For those who are wondering, Trunks DOES have his tail, I just forgot to add it in in the last chapter but yeah. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Kyru the Half-Sayian**

 **History of Trunks**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **13 years later**_

Sweat trailed down the side of Kyru's face as the gravity pushed down on her body, making her most recent injuries sting from the force. Still, she kept training, punching and kicking at the air. Her movements were fluid despite the gravity and she had only stopped when she heard a knock on the gravity chamber's door.

She walked over to the controls and clicked a button, watch the display go from 150G to 0G and the red lights turned off with the regular lights turning on. She walked over to the door and opened it while grabbing a towel that was on the floor with her tail.

"Neechan!" a thirteen year old Trunks stood in front of her, being the one who had knocked. Behind the boy was a lavender tail- strange coloring for one but not off putting. The kid had his tail since he was born- just like every other sayian and half-sayian- and thankfully, Vegeta and Kyru managed to talk Bulma into keeping his tail.

"What is it, Trunks?"

"Mom said to get cleaned up, we're heading out."

"Alright." She smiled before grabbing her towel from her tail and rubbed her face as she began to walk. She reached the bathroom before shutting and locking the door behind her. She opened a cabinet and took out a purple gi with blue underclothing, blue wristbands, blue sash and blue boots with purple highlights. She set them on the counter before tugged her sweat soaked muscle shirt and sweatpants.

She had grown- though she was still shorter than Gohan- and she was more built from her training. Her hair was short, just above her shoulders and all over her body was scars from fighting with the androids for years.

After taking her shower and got dressed, she walked out of the bathroom and headed outside where Trunks and Bulma sat in the hover car, waiting.

"About time." Trunks said, teasing.

"Oh hush up, brat." Kyru smirked before hopping the the backseat and then Bulma tore off. They were heading for the next town, probably to see if anyone needed some food and water that they had in the trunk.

Getting to the town wasn't particularly long, even if the town was ten miles away. There was no speed limits anymore so they could go as fast as they want.

When they got into the center, people poured out to the new arrivals from every direction. Kyru quickly jumped out of the car and went to the trunk and once Bulma popped the trunk and began to hand out capsules that was filled with bottles of water and food. Thankfully, the trunk was full of capsules so everyone got one.

Trunks hopped out of the car and walked back and started to help her handing the capsules out, a bright smile on his face.

"Hey, Kyru?" spoke Trunks as he gave the last capsule to a woman who was holding a baby up to her chest.

"Yes, Trunks?"

"Why don't you ever train me?"

She stilled for a moment before sighing and closing the trunk. She glanced at Bulma and saw that she was talking to some other women and Kyru looked down at Trunks.

"You know why." Kyru answered.

"That's not a real answer!"

"If I could, I would, but it's not my role. My role is to protect you and your mother. BUT there is someone who would fit into the role of your mentor."

"Really? Who?!"

Kyru smiled down at Trunks before ruffling his hair. "You'll figure it out."

She turned and started to head to the front of the car before she felt a tail loop around her own. Trunks have always had a habit of doing that ever since he was a baby and she understood why. Vegeta had explained the importance of tails once she asked about it and she took it in stride.

"Bulma, all the capsules are handed out." Kyru told the human.

"Great! Hop in and we'll get going." Bulma told the two. Trunks' tail slipped away from Kyru's before jumping into the car, followed by Kyru.

The three waved as they drove off, the people waved back.

* * *

 **Hotshot:** Remember to review!


End file.
